Claire (GrB)
Claire (クレア Kurea, lit. Claire) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. Claire is a housewife who is married to Wilbur. Claire often has her hands full taking care of her son Kevin. She is good friends with Nellie, and the two women often meet to chat in the afternoons. When you expand your bazaar to 50% She will set up her own food booth next to Raul's.Grand Bazaar, Villager Claire fogu.com Claire also acts as the game's midwife, helping to diagnose pregnancy and deliver the player's baby. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Villager Claire fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Villager Claire fogu.comHarvest Moon: Grand Bazaar Gift Guide by Wolfire neoseeker.com 'Events'Grand Bazaar, Villager Claire fogu.com Claire Is Angry On a rainy day, go to Wilbur and Claire's house in between 1pm and 5pm. Both Kevin and Claire must be at 30,000FP (4 hearts) or more. You walk in to hear Claire scolding Kevin. Kevin tries to explain to his mother that he was trying to make a ghost costume out of her sheets. Kevin starts to run around the table, taunting his mother to catch him. Claire outsmarts him by standing in place, causing Kevin to run into her. Once caught, Claire starts to lecture Kevin about other mischief that he's gotten into lately. Kevin has no choice but to listen to his mother. ---- A Way With Women On a sunny Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday go to the cafe in between 10am and noon. Angelo must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. A very hungry Angelo has just walked into the cafe. Joan goes to prepare him a dish of omelet rice. Claire comes into the cafe while Angelo is waiting and decides that she will get the same thing that he ordered. Shortly after Claire's arrival, Nellie arrives. She too decides that she will have whatever Angelo is having! Ethel sees the gathering of women at the cafe and decides to join in. She's naturally curious as to why Angelo is surrounded by so many women and starts to pry into his love life. The women all eventually leave the cafe. Marian thanks Angelo for staying and putting up with all of the women's gossiping. ---- Sharing Dinner Walk into Claire and Wilbur's house on a Wednesday or Thursday evening in between 7:30pm and 8pm. Claire must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Claire, Wilbur and Kevin are gathered at the dinner table, getting ready to eat. They are interrupted by a visit from Nellie. Nellie has come to deliver some her dinner that she had left over, as she made too much of it. The family all thank Nellie for sharing her food. ---- Wilbur's Punishment Walk into Claire and Wilbur's house on a Wednesday or Thursday evening in between 7:30pm and 9pm. Wilbur must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. You see Kevin trying to scare his mother by placing a bug on her. This scares Claire, and she threatens to punish her son for scaring her. Wilbur arrives home and asks Kevin what he did to his mother. Kevin downplays his action by stating he was just playing a little joke on her. Wilbur makes light of the situation and says that his punishment for Kevin will be giving him a wet willy. Kevin doesn't like being made fun of and realizes he probably shouldn't play jokes on his mother. Kevin apologizes to his Mom and is spared of punishment. ---- 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters